


Homecoming

by nahchilles



Category: Miss Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Episode 8, F/F, probably not a fix-it, s01e08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahchilles/pseuds/nahchilles
Summary: There's poison in her.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> A rewrite of a (fake) scene from an episode that hasn't aired yet.

There's poison in her. It's everywhere now; in her blood, in every breath she takes. Wato is fifteen feet away. She can only hope the distance is enough. 

How the hell did they get here? Less than forty-eight hours ago, they'd been together. Wato had been getting ready for her date with Moriya, full of nervous energy but ridiculously happy. Sherlock had been reading The Theory on Leading Crime for the fiftieth time, desperate to find a lead somewhere. She'd been stupid then, looking in all the wrong places. How could she have not seen it?

Forty-eight hours ago, she couldn't help but watch as Wato paced their apartment, second-guessing everything down to the shade of lipstick she'd picked. She'd been beautiful, of course. Lit up from the inside.

She’s beautiful now, with a gun trained on Sherlock.

Where has Sherlock gone wrong, these last two days? How many mistakes has she made?

Could this have gone any other way?

Maybe not. Perhaps this is the inevitable, their final scene. It's a relief, in a way. Sherlock has never believed in fate, but in this moment, it seems apt. Two halves, reunited. Wato has never been hers, but she's always been a part of her. 

Yes, this must be how it's meant to go. If anyone is going to kill her, it should be Wato. She wants it to be Wato. It'll hurt more than anything, but there's no one else. She'd put her heart in Wato's hands long ago.

"How could you?" Wato says, voice thick with emotion. "How could you do this to me?"

Sherlock knows what she's done. She's taken the thing closest to Wato's heart and massacred it. She knows, she'd known even as she pulled the trigger, that they couldn't come back from something like this, that she'd hurt Wato in unimaginable ways. Still, she would make the same choice again, because people live on even with their hearts broken and, God, she wants Wato to  _ live _ . 

Wato had tried, she'd tried not to let her be a killer. She'd always seen more in Sherlock than there really is. 

"I'm sorry," Sherlock says. She means it, more than anything else. 

Tears stream down Wato's face, but she holds the gun steady. Surgeon's hands, Sherlock thinks with fondness. Those hands had always kept her stable. 

Time is running out. Sherlock can feel the virus clawing at her insides. She'll die on this field, one way or another, but it's alright, Wato is fifteen feet away and she'll do what Sherlock needs her to do. She only wishes that they'd had more time. That she'd said more, done more.

"Wato," she says, desperate, and her heart breaks under the weight of it, suddenly. She wishes she'd done better. She wishes she'd taken Wato with her. She wishes, she wishes, but it's too late and they're here now.

Wato won't come to her, not anymore. And, besides, there's poison in her.

"How could you do that?" Wato says again, but she's angry now, angrier than Sherlock's ever seen her. "How?" she shouts, and the despair is palpable in her voice. 

She's so beautiful in her rawness. She has Sherlock so wrapped up in her, she always has. It could never have been anyone else.

The poison rises in her throat, choking her. It won't be long now.

"Do it," she says to Wato. "Please."

Wato's face crumples. "How could you do this to me?" she whispers, and she drops the gun.

**Author's Note:**

> miss sherlock screenwriters come to ME for tips


End file.
